


Do you Want to Build a Snowman

by LunaMalfoy7



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adorable Emma, Confused Elsa, Crack, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Short One Shot, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMalfoy7/pseuds/LunaMalfoy7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and my sister starred making jokes about what would have happened if Emma saw Frozen and started singing to Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you Want to Build a Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Emma is quotes.
> 
> Elsa is no quotes.

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

No. Just because I make ice doesn't mean I want to build snowmen.

“Come on lets go and play”

I said no. And why are you singing?

“I never see you anymore”

I'm standing right in front of you.

“Come out the door.”

Again standing right in front of you.

“It’s like you’ve gone away”

Once again right here.

“We used to be best buddies and now we’re not”

Well you can blame your singing for that one.

“I wish you would tell me why”

Again. Its the singing.

“Do you want to build a snowman

I said no.

“It doesn't have to be a snowman.”

What else would it be.

“Ok bye”

Are you leaving? Because to me it looks like you're just standing there.

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

I said no.

“Or ride our bike round the halls”

We live in an apartment.

“I think some company is overdue”

There are at least 6 people living in one apartment. We don't need anyone else.

“I've started talking to the pictures on the walls”

You should see a psychiatrist.

“It gets a little lonely all theses empty rooms”

Yes in the crowded apartment with 2 beds and 6 people. That leaves for a lot of empty rooms.

“Just watching the hours tick by”

You have a job! Are you standing there awkwardly again.

“Elsa please i know you're in there”

There's nothing in between us.

“People are asking Where you've been”

Well I've been trapped by your singing.

“They say of courage and I'm trying to”

I don't even know what that means.

“Im right out here for you just let me in”

If I do will you stop singing?

“We only have each other its just you and me”

I'm pretty sure that you're related to everyone in this town.

“What are we going to do?”

You can stop singing.

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

No! Are you done!

"Yes."

Finally!


End file.
